


Mon-Ew!

by Boobchanan



Series: Trashin Daxamites [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anti-Mon!, Crack? Nah!, Everyone hating KarMel (including Me), I don't care! I love this, Trashin Mon-El, fuck mon-el
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:03:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9264980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boobchanan/pseuds/Boobchanan
Summary: Everyone has their thoughts on Kara's current boyfriend





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> XD Oh yes I am a Anti-Mon. I despise the character, hear that CW?? Fans have spoken!  
> So I made this little ball of crap just for fun!

Kara had seemed happy, she was saving the day. And she had someone to be with. She liked it. But everyone else did not think so...

 

"No no no no and fuck no get him out of my house!" Alex huffed, crossing her arms at her younger sister. "What is your problem with him??"

"Everytime that shit head makes one mistake who's paying the price?? You! Cadmus made you do a solar flare because of him! Do I hear a 'I'm sorry?' No because he is a selfish mother-"

 

"Ok!!" Kara cutted her off before she could whip out more curses about the man she was seeing. "But you got to accept it."

 

"No I don't."

 

This was gonna be a problem.

 

 

\-------------

Course it wasn't just Alex who didn't like her choice in men. 

Suprisngly Olsen and Jimmy had teamed up to voice their thoughts.

 

"He tried hitting on your dead mom."

 

"And tried flirting with your adopted one."

 

"Don't forget he was also acting like a bookie and beating up people."

 

"Also that time he said you were selfish for wanting to save everyone."

Winn high fived Olsen for that one.

"What the hell? First Alex now you two? Come on!"

 

"Hey we don't like him..at all. I mean I'd prefer Olsen over that Space Van Wilder." Winn said, no holding back how he felt..but he was still holding back how he felt about Kara, one problem at a time.

 

"And I'm your friend, and as your friend I think you really really don't want a guy like that." Olsen gave a slight shrug with that.

 

"Oh Rao this day can't get any better..."

 

\--------

Even the villians seemed to have their own thoughts on Kara's dating life. As Kara and Mon-El were currently chasing down Metallo and Livewire through the streets, wasn't until the criminal duo stopped.

"Wait, you two dating?" Livewire asked, her look saying 'seriously?'

Kara groaned while Mon-El nodded. "Yeah."

 

A moment of silence before both criminals bursted out laughing.

"Are you kidding me luv?" Metallo wiped a fake tear from laughter. "This Disney Reject Twatt? Oh darling I am bad but least I know I don't make dumb ass moves like him!" He laughed.

 

"Hey!" Mon said, not liking the insult...well he was unsure of what it meant, and he didn't get much time before a blue bolt sent him flying. 

 

"I agree with tin man. I mean come on! Be original Supergirl! Could have least been bi, would be much more interesting. I've seen the love theories on the tabloids. Cat, Lena Luthor, come on way better options than this Twilight looking dick." 

 

Kara just....had enough, everyone has a limit. And maybe what everyone said was actually true...come to think of it..what the hell was she doing?? This Daxamite basically wanted to get in her pants...no wonder he followed her like a puppy...God she really has poor taste in men..well men from other planets at least. "You know what?" Kara finally spoke. "You are actually right. Can't believe it takes two criminals to explain this but you are so right."

 

The two criminals had raised brows, glancing at each other while the Girl of Steel picked up Mon-El.

"You got this. I'm breaking up with you." She gave a smile and with that she flew up into the air, heading off.  
Leaving one Daxamite very confused with two very dangerous criminals.

"Can we talk about this?"

 

\---------------

 

She was so stupid! How could she even think that Mon-El could be a good choice? With the past year, Winn and Olsen were each three times the guy Mon-El was. Stupid, she had two good people but she had no true feelings, but Livewires words of Lena....It was a thought in the back of her mind. The flirty smiles...the lingering touches...how Lena gave her those seductive gazes that just made her shiver in a few places. 

Luthor and a Super....Sounded appealing, with a smile she flew off to L-Corp. Wonder if Lena was busy tonight...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mon-Ew heads back to recover, but finds news travels fast

While Kara had flown off to see Lena. Mon-El had been given the beating of a life time, barley escaping with his life, the Daxamite heading off to the DEO apartment they gave him, only to find a collective group waiting for him.

"Wheres Kara?"

 

"With Lena Luthor." Winn said.

 

"Doing what?"

 

"Going on a date I think. Right?" Alex asked the rest of the group which consisted of Winn, Olsen and Maggie who all gave a nod.

 

"But...I love-" He was shushed by Winn, who even put his fingers on the morons lips. "Shut the fuck up Frat Boy. You don't know the meaning of it."

"You can't talk to me like that. I'm a Princes Aide." Maggie just whipped out a pair of cuffs. "And I'm the goddamn Law so shut up or I'm cuffing you to the most fucked up alien prisoners we have and losing the key."

 

"Lets get this settled." Alex walked up to the Daxamite, Winn stepping aside as Alex was tagged on this one. "Fuck up after fuck up. If you were anyone else we'd put the Death Penality on you."

 

"Totally could." Maggie chimmed in.

"So Mon-El, you nearly got my sister killed a dozen times trying to save your ass. Now at the time I couldn't give you my mind since Kara was believing the bullshit act. Glad Metallo and Livewire smacked some sense in her. They get my respect." Without another word Alex suddenly punched Mon-El across the jaw, much to his suprise he actually fell down and he felt his lip bleed. Looking up at her he saw that she had what Winn told him was a brass knuckle...made of Lead!

 

"Goddamn that felt good." Alex said. "Now get that through your thick skull. You, the pasty Channing Tatum copy paste, you don't deserve to even know my sister. Try any shit like you did and I'll beat you within a inch of your life and Maggie will cover for me."

 

"I watched Dexter. I know how you get rid of bodies." Another chime in from the Dectective. 

 

"Do you understand?"  
He nodded.

"I didn't hear you."

 

"Yes...I understand."

"Good. Lets go guys. Drinks on me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dates coming up in Chapter Three fellow Anti-Mons and SuperCorp Shippers! Just got to add in that right amount of...fluff and cutness


	3. Chapter 3

For a woman like Lena, Kara felt that a dinner date was a bit..cliche, plus she must have been to some of the best resturants so why bother with that? It needed to be something special, out of the box......And then the lightbulb went off in her head. Dancing, she did always like that, cutting loose, letting the music sway you around, slow or fast it all worked. There was a special Gala that Kara had to cover...she could kill two birds with one stone. Smiling at the thought as she made her descent onto the balcony, seeing Lena turn around to see her. That smile that always graces her face just made her feel so welcomed. 

"Kara." She stood up to greet her friend. "What do I owe the pleasure?" 

"I was curious..." Ok this part...made her nervous, just remember to breath. 

"Oh?" 

 

A exhale. "Would you like to go to the Gala tonight with me?"

"Thought you would have taken that....guy who you were-"

"Not with him. Never was." Not gonna tell her that she did literally dumped his ass not a hour ago. No way was she gonna make Lena feel like a rebound girl, she was way more than that. 

Good choice based on the smile she got, the subtle victory she saw in Lena's eyes.  
"Would this be like a date Ms. Danvers?"

Play it smooth...channel Supergirl through Kara. "Would you like it to be?" 

Lena pondered those words,   
liking the confidence that Kara was using from Supergirl, sometimes they were both different people, the outgoing and confident heroine while Kara was the shy and kind reporter. Seeing her use that..it was kinda cute...

"I would." She smiled at the blonde. "And I'd love to go."

 

 

\----------------

 

Alex, Maggie, Winn and James did decide to make it to the Gala as well. Mostly just to witness the date first hand.

 

"Just saying, I called this first." Winn gave a smile, which gained him a punch in the shoulder from Maggie. 

"Just shut up Toyboy, let me enjoy another Danvers date moment." The Dectective said, her head laying on Alex's arm. Both just happy to see Kara finally be with someone who would treat her right. The group watched from the crowds, seeing the two lovebirds dance away in the center of the floor. 

It was beautiful, Lena leading Kara in the dance, their movements fluid, natural...both moving as one single person. Their eyes locked together, no words exchanged, their looks told it all, a whole new story from it alone. Then they began to inch closer, never in her life had Kara felt more sure than she did at this moment, pressing her lips to the ravenettes. Soft, the tangy taste of Lenas lipstick as the pair became more confident, deepening the kiss as they moved away to the back of the dancefloor, no need for more attention.

 

 

"Ha!" Winn grinned, holding out his hands to the the trio. "Pay up! Show me the money!" A trio of grumbles as they fished out their promised bets and slapped it on his hands. "Can't believe I lost to you..." Alex groaned. 

 

"I don't. I always bet on Kara. She's my girl, I knew she could do it. Now, lets go and celebrate! Drinks on me this time!!"


	4. Authors Notes

Oh man I totally did not expect this fic to explode the way it did. I literally made this half asleep just for shits and giggles and then KABOOM its gotten so many hits and kudos. I love it. Thank you all for thinking this was decent enough for you guys. Now this needs to be asked. What now? What shall I do now? A another SuperCorp fic? A Kwinn one to join the hordes I have here? Maybe both? Or maybe I should focus on the other CW Shows? Tell me! Let me know where I should focus this fic making hands on. I love the suggestions and ideas people send. :)


End file.
